


my boyfriend is two people

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts on his new panties in the morning thinking it'll be no time at all before he can surprise Gabriel with them; but he ends up having to wait all day. When he and Gabriel can finally be alone together, it turns out that Gabriel has a surprise for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my boyfriend is two people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> So this is a birthday gift for one of the greatest people in the world. It was interesting to write, because I've never written Dean not with Cas or Gabriel not with Sam before; but it was definitely a fun challenge. And apparently I made it harder for myself by adding Loki in there too, although IN MY DEFENSE that was an accident and I didn't know that was going to happen until I was halfway through writing.
> 
> The title is a Sherlock reference because a) I couldn't think of a real title and b) I'm Sherlock trash.
> 
> SO. Happy birthday to my favorite fic writer, my RP partner, and all around one of the nicest and sweetest people I've met through fandom. I hope this lives up to your expectations. <3

As soon as the bunker door swings shut and Sam and Castiel are safely in the car, driving away, Dean and Gabriel are already racing for the bedroom. They've been waiting for this all day, since the other two were originally making noises about leaving in the early morning. So when Dean got up earlier, he'd put a brand new pair of panties on underneath his jeans, in the hope that Sam and Cas would leave quickly and he'd get a chance to show them off to Gabriel. He hadn't said anything to Gabe, but it had already been days since they'd last had a chance to be alone together, so Dean was sure he'd be more than up for it.

But somehow, leaving 'in the early morning' became 'late morning' which became 'maybe we should have lunch first' which became 'a spot of extra research can't hurt' and finally 'let's just wait until it gets dark' and Dean's pretty sure he's been dying over here, trying to sit still as much as he can because every time he moves he can feel his cock slide against silk and satin, and even just the slightest hint of that feeling is enough to make him get hard and try to thrust against his own leg for some kind of friction.

At first Gabriel is completely oblivious to what's going on, but while they're all eating lunch he notices Dean biting down on his own lip and shifting awkwardly. He smirks to himself, wondering what's got Dean so riled up, and he winks when Dean next catches his eye across the table.

Dean blushes and presses his lips tightly together, all of his effort concentrated on not making any visible movements.

When Sam and Cas disappears into the library, Gabriel slides in next to Dean on the bench, purposefully getting a little too close to his face and pressing his leg against Dean's own. "Someone's looking a little affected there. What's the matter, sweet cheeks? Can't stand to go more than a few days without getting some action?"

Dean grits his teeth. "Not exactly. It's just... I bought new panties. And I put them on this morning. They were going to be a surprise for you."

There's a sharp intake of breath from Gabriel. "Fuck. You're perfect. Always trying to make me so happy, always a good boy, aren't you?"

Dean deflects the compliment. "But we can't do anything yet. We have to wait til they've left, I know I'm gonna scream and I can't have them knowing about this."

"Believe me, I'm with you there. I don't want to get murdered by a moose." Gabriel smirks. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while we wait. Describe them to me. The panties."

Dean swallows and takes a deep breath. This is a very bad idea, he knows, and he  _should_  be trying to distract himself. But he's too tempted by the idea of seeing the look on Gabriel's face, so he caves. "They're green, emerald green, made of this thin, clingy, silky fabric that you can see everything through. And the back is made of black lace, so you can see the way it looks against my ass. See the skin through it."

Gabriel's eyes darken all of a sudden, and he looks hungry, and it's not a look that Dean quite recognizes, although his cock definitely appreciates it if the way it twitches is anything to go by. 

"Is there a bow?" Gabriel asks, his voice low and scratchy. "You know how much I like to see you all tied up in a bow."

Dean nods. "Yeah, course there's a bow. Had to tie it really tight, because I keep getting hard and otherwise I'd pop out of the panties.

" _Fuck_."

"Oh, yeah, like we'll get that far," Dean teases. 

Gabriel swats at his side, but he knows it's true. When it's been this long since he and Dean have touched each other, they don't usually even get clothes off. It'll be the second or maybe third round of the night before any actual fucking happens, but it's nevertheless a nice thought.

It's a long and uncomfortable few hours and even coming up with pranks to play on Sam can't distract Dean from the slide of denim against panties for too long. He entertains himself by bending over more often than is strictly necessary, knowing that when he does that, the black lace on the back of his panties peeks out of the waistband of the jeans and that Gabriel won't be able to resist staring.

By the time Sam and Cas do wave an oblivious goodbye, Dean is so hard that he aches and he can tell he's already left a wet spot on the brand new silk. Gabriel's hand slips into his and pulls him to his feet Dean follows him eagerly, almost crying out in relief even though he hasn't even been touched yet.

Gabriel stops halfway to Dean's room to press Dean into a wall and kiss him hard, Gabriel's hands pinning Dean's wrists to the hard wood behind them and his mouth kissing along Dean's collarbone until his teeth can tug on his earlobe. 

"Sorry. I'm impatient," Gabriel says when he pulls away, cocking an eyebrow at Dean, and Dean doesn't think he sounds very sorry but he chooses not to say that in favor of crashing his lips against Gabriel's for a second time.

When they finally reach the bedroom, Gabriel kicks the door open with his foot because he can't let go of Dean for long enough to deal with unnecessary things like door handles. He throws Dean down on the bed and Dean barely has a moment to catch his breath before Gabriel's crawling on top of him, pressing their lips together and flicking his tongue into his mouth, then pulling away just long enough to rip both of their shirts off. Dean wraps his arms around Gabriel's back as soon as he can get his hands on some bare skin. And then Gabriel sinks down on top of him, their cocks pressing together for the first time in far too long, and Dean lets out a shuddering groan, scraping his nails down Gabriel's back and trying to focus on anything but how hard Gabriel is against him, because otherwise he'll come before Gabriel even gets a chance to see the panties for himself.

It's both a blessing and a curse when Gabriel pulls away. It gives Dean a chance to collect his thoughts and pull himself together so that he doesn't embarrass himself, but at the same time he's humping the air now and he feels like he's going to cry because he'd  _finally_  had that friction he'd craved all day and now he'd lost it again. 

Gabriel snaps his fingers to get rid of his own pants but he takes a little more time with Dean's; enjoying the first glimpse of the black ribbon tied in a bow that stands out against the green silk, reveling in how much he has to stretch the jeans to get them over Dean's bulge. 

Gabriel doesn't immediately react, but after a moment he lowers his lips to the wet patch of precome that's clearly visible on the outside of the panties and that's growing all the time now that Gabriel is so close. Just before his lips meet Dean's cock, he glances up and makes eye contact with Dean, and whispers so Dean can barely hear, "You are... the most exquisite human being in all of creation. I hope you know that."

Then, he lowers his lips the rest of the way and licks around the head of Dean's cock; and even with the satin in the way he can taste Dean as though there's no barrier at all.

Dean cries out, because he can feel the familiar texture of Gabriel's tongue  but he needs more to get any kind of relief, his cock only aching even more than before now. "Gabriel. Gabriel, please, need to feel you on top of me, need you pressed against me, it's not enough..."

But he stops, because Gabriel isn't reacting like he usually does. Usually, he would give as good as he gets and tell Dean how beautiful he looks all spread out like this, before moving up his body to kiss him, his body slotting in against Dean's in all the right places, sliding against him like one of God's most powerful angels had been built specifically for this. But today he wasn't doing that. He was still hovering over Dean, leaving a few inches of space between them, his eyes that usually sparkled with golden Grace now almost black, almost no trace of the angel visible.

"I'm not Gabriel today," he rasps in a harsh, guttural voice that makes Dean freeze where he lies.

"You're not-" Dean says in confusion. "Then who?"

Gabriel just raises an eyebrow and fixes him with an unblinking look, and then Dean breathes out a sigh of understanding.

" _Oh... Loki_ ," he sighs and it's almost a prayer.

In response he gets a nod of approval and the kind of dark smile that makes Dean tremble with anticipation.

The next thing Dean knows, there's a body pressing down on him. Dean's legs tangle around Gabriel's - no,  _Loki's_  waist, pulling him down even closer to get an even better angle between the two of them. Loki fists a hand in Dean's hair to keep his balance as he dives for Dean's neck, sucking a mark into it, biting down harder than Gabriel ever would and Dean lets out a whine, his hands desperately grabbing onto the sheets because he needs something, anything to grab onto. Loki keeps going, leaving more marks all the way down Dean's chest and stomach, and somewhere in the back of his mind in the tiny part that's still vaguely coherent, Dean thinks that the next time he's capable of rational speech he should suggest to Loki that he sign his name on Dean's chest in little nips and bites just like these ones so that Dean can't help but remember who gave them to him every time he takes his shirt off.

Dean can feel the heat of Loki's cock through the thin material; can feel it catch just for a moment every time it drags over the wet spot that's getting bigger all the time. It's somehow more obscene than if they were completely naked, somehow even more sensitive, because the solid weight of Loki and the delicate softness of the panties shouldn't go together; Dean shouldn't be allowed to feel them both at the same time and yet he can and it's a sensation he'll never get enough of no matter how many times they do this.

The both of them get lost in their frantic movements against the other, Dean clinging onto Loki's arms and seeking out as much contact as possible, Loki in turn biting down on Dean's lip and twisting it in his teeth, swallowing Dean's next few shouts. Dean felt like he'd never been so completely lost, the world around him completely shutting down, the only things left being the jolts of pleasure shooting from his cock all through his body and the contortions of Loki's face above his. Dean vaguely wonders how it's possible for him to feel so complete from nothing more but the friction between their cocks, but in truth, he can't remember anything ever having felt better.

Dean doesn't want to be the first to come; he's  _always_  the first, and for once in his life he wants to prove that he can last longer than Loki could. And yet something about the way Loki's movements are a little less controlled, a little less considerate, a little less concerned with whether or not he's hurting Dean and more concerned with seeking out his own pleasure than Gabriel is - something about that is making Dean fall apart much faster than he likes to admit. He feels like he no longer has control over anything he's saying, just babbling out pleas and prayers interwoven with Loki's name as his hips desperately jerk of their own accord, every movement creating more friction between the soft silk of the panties and the pulsing weight of Gabriel's cock slamming faster and faster against his own.

And there's no way that Dean can last much longer like this, because Loki's not letting up, not giving Dean any time to pull himself back from the edge right now, and his brain is clouded with getting everything he needs all at once, and it's too much but it's also exactly the right amount and Dean is getting closer and closer to the edge, sparks exploding in his mind and stopping him from thinking about anything except the God who's on top of him and who's focusing on nothing but him.

"Come for me, Dean," Loki growls, and there's no way Dean can go against a direct order like that, so he does as he's told. His whole body seizes up and he cries out, "Fuck, Loki-" as he spills into the panties, soaking right through the thin material.

Loki feels Dean's come seep through the panties and coat his own cock, and after that, it doesn't take more than a few sharp jabs of his hips into Dean's before he's letting out a deep, animalistic groan that probably resembles Dean's name in some ancient Norse language, and leaving stripes of come all over the outside of Dean's panties, one hand grabbing tight onto Dean's shoulders as he slams his hips down a final time.

Dean collapses back into the bed, thinking to himself that he'll probably never be able to wear these panties again after the amount of destruction they've been through today, but deciding that he definitely made the most of them while they lasted.

"Well. That was worth the wait," he confesses with a shy smile.

Loki chuckles as he rolls off of him and lies down beside him, both of them still breathing heavily. "Isn't it always?"

Dean can't deny the truth of that. "Guess there's a reason you stick around here."

"There are many reasons for that, Dean," Loki states. 

"So who are you now?" Dean asks after a long pause, and Gabriel or Loki or whoever this guy is throws an arm over his waist and pulls him in close.

"Depends. Who would you like me to be?"

Dean thinks about that for a moment. There are amazing things about both of them, and in their own way, they both make him feel good, and safe, and loved. And maybe it'll take him a while before he admits how important those feelings are to him, but the great thing about both Gabriel and Loki is that they know anyway, and they don't try to push him into admitting anything, they just give him what he needs at any given moment with no questions asked.

"Either. I don't mind. Both of you are who I fell for and both of you are people who I want to be with. For a while, I guess."

"A while?" Gabriel, or Loki, or both, or neither teases him, and Dean blushes and hides his face in the pillow.

He gets a soft chuckle in response, and Dean melts into the warmth of the arms around him, and of the moment.


End file.
